


Стены воспоминаний (в прямом смысле этого слова)

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, spoilers 6x01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда воспоминания и реальность, в которой тебя больше нет, берет в кольцо, без возможности выбраться, то стоит прекратить задыхаться от этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стены воспоминаний (в прямом смысле этого слова)

**Author's Note:**

> Бонни-центрик, чуток рефлексии, пре-гет, ООС - не ООС, весьма-весьма расплывчатый и отдаленный кроссовер с Брэдбери (451 градус по фаренгейту, если кто не читал или не узнал, что более вероятно), АУ к финалу 6х01.
> 
> Я от скуки посмотрела 6х01 - Бомон энд гейм.

Они оказываются в этом доме вслед за белой вспышкой, оборачиваются не на лес, а на деревянные панели и огромные окна с почти дневным светом извне. Что-то явно не так, но Деймон радуется, как ребенок, хотя старается не показывать этого, и бежит к выходу на задний дворик. Он врезается в невидимую стену, как в липкую сахарную вату, падая на спину, и взгляд Бонни падает на аккуратно сложенную газету — сегодняшнее число и первая полоса политических новостей из Вашингтона.

Бонни знает это с самого начала. И ей не нужно кидаться на прозрачные стены, не поддающиеся физическому напору, но и не оставляющие синяков и ссадин. За нее это делает Деймон.

— Сумасшедшая! Сумасшедшая, сумасшедшая, сумасшедшая! — Деймон кричит Елене, бьется, как жалкая муха о стекло, и Бонни видит, что это бесполезно; Бонни не пытается его остановить.

Конечно, теряющая контроль Елена с магическими наркотиками и Джереми с новой девушкой через день и не выветривающимся алкоголем в крови — это плохо. Это хуже, чем плохо, но все, что может сделать Бонни, это мысленно контролировать чертовы стены их дома, вытаскивая четкие, почти HD-шные образы усталой Кэролайн наперевес со стопкой книг и испачканного в мазуте Стефана.

— Покажи Аларика, — как-то подает голос Деймон. Его связки, против любой вампирской физиологии, охрипли, а место в непонятном доме не поменялось — центр кожаного дивана и нечитаемая газета под ногами.

И Бонни показывает Аларика, не задавая лишних вопросов. У Зальцмана проблемы с общечеловеческим общением, потреблением крови и Еленой, мать ее, Гилберт. И Деймон насмехается над всем, кроме последнего, — Елена неприкосновенна, и Бонни не знает, почему ей становится его жаль.

Время течет по-идиотски, и Бонни думает, что это оттого, что выхода из этого дома нет, и продолжает печь яблочные пироги, засыпая их корицей почти до бурого цвета. Она вытирает пыль, читает книги с полки над камином и учится управлять этим ирреальным домом.

Вскоре дом раскрывается — он всего лишь визуализация сильных желаний и мыслей. Когда Бонни это понимает окончательно, у них на обед появляются два бургера из Макдональса и бутылка бурбона.

— Научи, — говорит ей Деймон, потирая ноющее плечо (стены хоть и ватные, но пол абсолютно нормальный, деревянный), и берет бутылку бурбона за горлышко.

Нет, не сказать, что Деймон не говорит с ней — Деймон, который молчит, это из разряда космической фантастики, а у них всего лишь магия да мифические существа. Сальваторе треплется много и не по делу, часто сокрушается по поводу выпивки, иронизирует над Бонни, кричит в стены или в потолок, будто кто-то может его услышать. Но говорить серьезно с Бонни он не умеет.

— Попробуй, — пожимает плечами Беннет и бросает в свой кофе два кубика рафинада; Бонни кажется, что эти два кубика растворяются в горьком напитке, вместе с двумя месяцами, что они тут живут.

У Деймона получатся не сразу. Он визуализирует всякую ерунду, над которой Бонни хохочет от души, потешаясь над злящимся Сальваторе. И Деймон бы свернул ей шею, не будь она единственной обитательницей странного дома, которая при всем этом умеет его контролировать.

Деймон улыбается ей и начинает шутить добрее. Вернее, перестает зло шутить над ней. И прекращает бросаться на стены, всего-навсего визуализируя Елену раз по двадцать на дню.

— Это так не работает, — качает головой Бонни, глядя на попытки Сальваторе унять самого себя.

— А как это работает? — спрашивает он, будто у злой учительницы начальной школы, запрещающей кататься на стуле по паркету.

— Черт его знает, — фыркает Бонни, и Деймон улыбается; у Деймона выходит.

Елена не появляется на стенах-окнах, а изредка мелькающий Аларик вызывает все больше улыбок своими отношениями с преподавательницей анатомии Джо. У них заканчивается лето и понятие, что это навсегда, не отягощает. Что Деймон, что Бонни принимают это ровно, может даже слишком спокойно для этой ситуации.

— В конце концов, у нас есть все, что пожелаешь. Достойная замена для Ада, Беннет, — ухмыляется Сальваторе и переворачивает лопаточкой из Икеи блинчики на электровафельнице.

— Сколько раз я уже говорила, как ненавижу это, — несколько наигранно вздыхает Бонни, и Деймон отвечает:

— Столько же, сколько я соглашался с этим. Бон аппети!

Ежеутренний ритуал соблюден, блинчики с черникой и кофе с двойным сахаром стоят на столе, и соприкосновения пальцев при передаче свежей газеты никого не смущают.


End file.
